Infected
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Repo! The Genetic Opera Xover. In a world where organ failures are every day occurrences, one company has the technology to cheat death and let you live...for a price. But if you miss a payment, The Falcon will find you.
1. Chapter 1

**Maiden- I just recently watched Repo! The Genetic Opera for the first time and fell in love!...well after I got over the initial shock and nausea. The Repo man will be portrayed as my Teen Titan OC Falcon, who is Raven's identical twin sister, younger by two minutes. Shilo will be played by Raven, along with a few others that I'll leave a surprise ;) I don't own Teen Titans or Repo! The Genetic Opera.**

Infected

Summary- In a world where organ failures are every day occurrences, one company has the technology to cheat fate and let you live...for a price. That price being if you can not make payments, the Falcon will find you. And take back what you've been given.

The cold November air was relentless this year. It was nearing midnight and the temperature was already at thirty degrees. The city of Jump was silent, unusual for such a bustling town. Well, silent all except for the constant 'drip' sound coming from one of the darker alley ways. A female, no older than eighteen emerged from it's shadows. She wore a black mask that covered her face, all save for her eyes which were a stunning shade of blue. The rest of her was clad in a leather jump suit. The zipper was pulled down to about an inch above her breasts, allowing a strip of ivory skin to shine in the low lighting. Her heeled boots clicked loudly on the concrete as she made her way towards the street. Her right hand went to the belt around her waist, stuffing something inside one of it's many compartments.

"Damn bitch put up a quite a fight." the girl mused to herself, shaking the excess blood from her leather glove. Behind her, just barely visible was a body of a sixteen year old girl. Her chest had been sliced and pried open. The cavity where her heart should be was empty.

The leather dressed girl quickly walked the two and a half blocks to a brick building with the glowing sign 'Gene Co' blazing above it. Once inside, the girl locked the door and pulled off her soiled gloves and the mask that covered her face. She was beautiful. Flawless ivory skin, high set cheek bones and sapphire eyes. Or she would be beautiful had she not been a murderer.

"Vanessa!" a voice thundered. The girl sighed and ascended the stairs to her left.

"You called, Trigon?" she asked in a bored voice once she reached the landing. Seeing a man that was easily twice her height. He held no kindness in either his face or eyes. In fact, he looked down right evil.

"Yes." he hissed, holding out his hand. "And you'd better have what I sent you out to get."

"Of course I do, ya bastard." Vanessa growled, removing a pouch from her belt, handing it over to the white haired man.

"Looks like you're loosing your touch!" he barked, earning not even a flinch from the stone faced girl. Pointing to the long scratch on her neck.

"Bitch had acrylic nails. Whatdaya expect?"

"For you to be more efficient!"

"I bust my ass for you, ya bastard!"

"You will not speak to your superior that way." Trigon growled, growing even angrier seeing the stony expression on his assassin.

"I'll speak to you any way I want." she spat, eyes flaring dangerously.

"You're lucky you're of some importance to me, otherwise you'd already been disposed of."

"And you're lucky you have my sister, or else I'd have killed you before you could've even finished that sentence."

Trigon laughed, albeit wickedly.

"Sure. What ever helps you sleep."

"Are you done with me for tonight? Cause if so, I'd really like to get the stench of your dirty work off me."

"Yes. That's all the repos for tonight. Be ready to go again tomorrow night, eight o clock sharp!" he thundered before walking off. Vanessa sighed, turning to walk down a separate hallway and into her own room. She locked the door after kicking her boots off beside the dresser. After stripping down to just her pale blue bra and panties, Vanessa let her guard down. She cried silently for what she thought was hours.

"Please, mother." she whispered, brokenly. "Give me the strength to get Rachel back."

!

!

!

The blue eyed girl zipped up her leather one piece and stared at her reflection in the mirror above her vanity. Her long violet tresses flowed around her shoulders and down her back, being held back a little by the black falcon mask. This is who she had to be every night. The Falcon. The person who went on all the repo calls. Her appearance only meant one thing. Death. A bird of prey who feasted on those who's debts went unpaid. The clock struck eight and not another second went by before a loud knocking came to her door.

"Vanessa! Get to work!" Trigon shouted, his heavy footfalls signaling he'd left. With another glance at her alter ego, Vanessa lept soundlessly from her bedroom window to the street below. She was incredibly agile and stealthy. She owed this to an old friend. He was the master of all martial arts and a great older brother figure. Sadly, Richard wasn't exempt from the wide spread epidemic of organ failures. His kidneys fell through soon after his sixteenth birthday. His foster father, one of the richest men in town, had paid for the operation to save his son. But money doesn't last forever. Eventually, due to Gene Co's ridiculous payment prices, Bruce couldn't afford to keep Richard alive any longer. Trigon had gone through with the repossession himself.

Vanessa's blue eyes misted over with tears, remembering her old friend. But she quickly put her mind back where it needed to be, glancing down at her wrist to read the address and name of her next victim on her holographic tracker.

"Victor Stone." she mused. "That name sounds familiar...No, better I not remember."

The violet haired woman came to stand outside a fairly quaint home near the city limits. The lights were out so Vanessa guessed the man she was supposed to kill was asleep. She liked her victims not to see it coming. She easily crept up the trellis that decorated the outside walls and came to a stop outside a bedroom window. Inside was an African American man, probably a few years older than Vanessa. His eyes were glued to a television and fingers steadily tapping away at a gaming controller.

"At least he's distracted." Vanessa breathed, using a utility knife to open the window. Victor must've heard her because he paused his game, looking up with friendly gray eyes. Vanessa had ducked in time so Victor hadn't seen her. She waited a few minutes until the sounds of the game were all she heard again. Throwing caution to the wind, Vanessa opened the window and slipped inside. This time, she made no effort to disguise herself.

"Who are you!" the boy screamed, clearly shaken up a bit.

"The Falcon. You're behind on payments, so I'm here to collect your debt. One way or another." Vanessa smiled wickedly, producing a scalpel.

"Please! My ma just has surgery! I swear I'll have the money next month!" Victor begged, trying to distance himself from the girl.

"Sorry, but that's none of my concern. I'm a retriever, nothing more."

Victor's eyes widened in fear, not having the time to figure out a way out. Vanessa crept forward, her knife drawn and with one slash, she cut clean through his throat. She made easy work of the boy's lungs. Stuffing them into pockets on her utility belt. She hovered over the bloody mess on the floor, clearly puzzled. She knew this man, but she couldn't quite figure out from where. She glanced around his room, finding nothing but video games and old pizza boxes littering the floor and bed. But just as she was about to climb back out the window, blue eyes came to land on a picture on the wall. She recognized it. Victor stood grinning happily alongside a blonde boy who had a rather toothy smile. In the background was Richard. The sight of her old friend tugged at Vanessa's heart. A pretty redhead had her arms wrapped around the raven haired boy. Kori, Vanessa remembered. The exotic beauty had been Richard's girlfriend. The other four people in the picture were all girls. One with dark skin, boy cut black hair and ruby eyes. The second was taller, with pale skin, raven hair and stunning blue eyes. AJ and Joy. Vanessa had tried to forget about her former best friends. Trigon had gotten them to. A long time ago. But what rooted the assassin to the spot was the final two girls. She recognized her fourteen year old self, next to her older sister. It was then the pieces fell into place. Victor had been a good friend of hers in middle school. Before she'd been tainted by the wicked business of her boss. With a pained scream, Vanessa punched the photo, causing it to break and fall to the floor.

She panted heavily, jumping down from the two story house. She landed in the bushes beside the house with an undignified thud. Her head swam with the thought of what she'd just done. She'd killed someone she used to think so highly of. She felt herself heave, having just enough piece of mind to hold her long tresses out of the way as she emptied her stomach. She stayed hidden in the foliage until there was nothing more she could vomit up.

"What did I do?" she sobbed, wishing she could just die and let it all be over. All the pain, misery, pointless murders and repossessions. The photo came back to her mind, and she knew she had to keep going. For her sister.

Vanessa mustered up enough strength to stand and continue on her mission. Three hours later, she walked silently back into Gene Corp. clearly exhausted, both mentally and psychically.

"You're late." Trigon deadpanned from the top of the stairs.

"Like I care." Vanessa replied, no emotion behind her voice. "I got what you wanted. Now leave me be."

"What? No threats? No wise ass remarks?"

"I have nothing to say to a monster like you." Vanessa finally hissed. "Victor was my friend! You had me kill my fucking friend!"

"It's business my dear. You'll get over it."

Before Trigon could blink again, he'd been pushed roughly against the far wall. His crimson eyes opened in pain to see two dead blue ones.

"I've given up everything I've ever had. I had friends, a family and a life. But you stripped that from me! Give me a good fucking reason why I shouldn't end your life now?" she dared, pulling her scalpel.

"Rachel." he smirked. "Remember, I have your precious sister locked away. I'm the only one that can return her to you. And what about her medicine? How would she get it? After all, that's the entire reason why you're here."

Vanessa's grip never eased.

"Technicalities. I could easily kill you and find her myself."

"My, you're becoming more like me every day." Trigon laughed, causing Vanessa's grip to tighten, her hand moving to grip his throat. Her nails dug into the tender flesh through the supple leather.

"I'm nothing like you! You're a monster! A killer! You get your sick joy from other people's pain!"

"And you don't?"

This froze the young girl.

"You've carried out every assassination I've given you. You've killed innocent people just so you might get your sister back one day."

Vanessa's hand fell limply by her side, unable to move. Trigon moved away from the wall, straightening out his collar, smirking to himself. Leaving the traumatized girl behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maiden- Thanks so much to those who alerted and favorited this story! Just to clear up a few things, Vanessa, AJ, Joy and Jhonen are mine, Emma and Jac's Teen Titan Ocs. We're known as '3OfAKind' here on fanfiction.**

**Chapter 2**

Violet eyes opened in disdain. Rachel had only been asleep for a mere hour, but she already grew restless. She raised from her bed, looking out at the dark world outside through a bay window. This was her life. Rachel had been locked away in this God forsaken room for nearly six years. The wicked old man was her only way of surviving, and her sister was his payment. The two had been orphaned at the age of twelve, leaving the sisters to fend for themselves. It wasn't long after the girl's mother died that Rachel fell ill. This is when they'd first laid eyes on Gene Co. Trigon, who at first the girls believed to be a kind man, had told the girls that Rachel had a rare blood disease. He'd offered the oldest twin medicine, but it came with a price tag about as much as a new house. Vanessa pleaded with the man to help her sister, and eventually agreed. But at a price. Vanessa didn't inherit the disease, so she went to work for Trigon to help pay off her sister's debt. But little did Vanessa know, she'd agreed to become an assassin. To repossess all organs that had payments that were past due.

At first, the younger rejected the compromise. But when Trigon pointed out that Rachel was all the family Vanessa had left, she'd reluctantly agreed. Rachel knew what her sister did, but didn't agree with it. She'd much rather die than see her sister a killer. But Trigon wouldn't take no for an answer now. Vanessa was extremely good at what she did. She was quick, deadly and efficient. Her only pay being Rachel's medicine and a place to live.

"Damn this blood condition." Rachel cursed, clawing at her arms in disgust. Her nails weren't nearly sharp enough to break the skin, and Trigon refused to give her anything blunt enough to do so. He knew if Rachel were to die, he'd loose his best weapon.

Rachel rose from her bed and walked over to her dresser. Pictures of her younger days adorned the marble surface. Richard, Garfield, Victor, Kori, AJ and Joy were her world before her mother passed and she fell ill. Richard, AJ and Joy suffered much the same fate as many in this city has. Rachel could only hope Victor, Gar and Kori were okay and healthy.

"What's the point anymore?" she asked herself. "Half my friends and my mother are dead, and my sister is a brainwashed killer now...so what do I have to live for?"

"How about a little hope, sis?" came a voice that Rachel knew all too well. Violet eyes flickered to her doorway to find an identical copy of herself standing over the threshold.

"Hope died along with mother." Rachel sighed, fingering a picture of her deceased mom. Arella was a breathtaking woman. Both her daughters inherited Arella's violet hair and ivory skin. Deep and wise almond eyes stared back at Rachel, as if trying to tell her something.

"I know how you feel, love." Vanessa whispered. "Sometimes I feel like this is all we have to look forward to everyday...I wish we could be free of this world."

"As do I, but unfortunately, I'm infected by our mother's genetics."

Vanessa said no more, leaving her sister alone to go shower off Victor's blood. She thought it best to not tell her sister about her latest victim.

!

!

!

"Jhonen Moore." Vanessa muttered to herself. The digital readout on her wrist glowed with tiny green letters. Letting her know exactly where to go. She traveled into the worst part of town. It was known for drug deals and gangs, but Vanessa knew she could handle herself. And just in case, she always carried a small vile of sedative in case of attackers. She'd gotten some pretty disgusting looks from a few gang members but they knew well to leave The Falcon alone. She'd simply ignored their presence and went for her real goal. Near the edge of town sat a small little shack. It wasn't anything like what Vanessa expected. Outside the small shack sat a young man maybe a year older than Vanessa herself. He was quite handsome with thick blackish brown hair that reached the tops of his ears and hazel eyes.

"You have something that belongs to my boss." Vanessa called out. Not caring if the boy gave a chase or not. The boy simply looked up from the cigarette he was smoking and tossed Vanessa a plastic bag. Inside the bag was a rather beaten up looking liver. "Went the easy way, did ya?" she taunted, securing the organ in her belt pouch.

"Na." the boy breathed, exhaling a ring of smoke. "I just know a guy who knows what he's doin' in a lab."

"So you got yourself another transplant?"

"Nope. Had a liver grown for me. A friend of mine dabbles around in organ regeneration. He could probably end Gene Co. if it weren't for you."

Vanessa smirked, knowing this to be true. Trigon wouldn't be happy to know he actually had a competitor. "Besides, what your boss sold me was a piece of shit anyway."

"Gene Co. sells nothing but pristine merchandise." Vanessa snapped.

"Yeah, yeah." the boy laughed, taking another puff off the cigarette. "Everybody woulda died eventually anyway. Those second rate organs wouldn't have lasted more than two years if you had not cut the poor bastards up. So you really did them a favor."

"Just who are you?" Vanessa asked, not really liking the boy's tone.

"Jhonen Moore."

"Well Jhonen, I believe our business is done here." Falcon turned on her heel to leave, but was stopped when he called out to her again.

"I know about your sister. She's got hemophilia. My friend could easily give her the medicine she needs...maybe even cure her."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't. But seeing as you could easily do away with me if I'm lying, I'd say I'm better off tellin' the truth." Vanessa couldn't help the smirk that flitted across her full lips. Tins boy was entertaining; and though she was trying not to indulge in that silly, nagging, trickle of hope that he was causing. She fiddled with her scalpel, her fingers grazing over the blade but not catching on the sharp edge. She contemplated his words, looked up at the boy and caught his hazel eyes: they were honest, they were genuine; they matched how her sister looked at her.

"Fine. Tell me where to find your 'friend' and our business will be concluded."

"Hold ya scalpel, girly." Jhonen smirked. "I'm goin' with ya. Crowley won't do anything for ya unless I'm there."

"Fine. Just don't get in the way." Vanessa snapped, letting the hazel eyed man lead the way.

!

!

!

Jhonen led Vanessa several blocks north, stopping outside what looked to be an electronic shoppe. The windows were boarded up like it'd gone out of business a while ago.

"Is this a joke?" she snarled, ready to grab one of her instruments and end the boy. "This ain't nothing more than a run down store!"

"Relax, babe." he held his hands in front of him in a mock surrender. "This is only a front. Can't have everyone knowing of this place now can we?"

"Just get on with it."

Jhonen nodded and produced a key from the pocket of his cargo pants. Once inside the dusty old shoppe, the two walked to the back, finding a reinforced steel door. Using the same key as before, Jhonen slipped it into the lock on the handle, turning it and causing a control panel to pop out beside the knob. He typed in a few numbers and the door opened.

The inside was a complete laboratory. Glass cases lined several shelves on the far wall, each housing some sort of organ. Everything from eyeballs to stomachs and hearts.

"Looks like you were good for something after all." Vanessa grinned, baring her teeth.

"Told ya." Jhonen laughed, calling out for his friend. Out from behind a curtain that was strung up halfway throughout the room, came a middle aged man with wild black hair and even wilder ruby eyes. He donned a white lab coat, but underneath were blue jeans with rips and holes. His chest was bare, showing wiry hair and slight 6 pack. Combat boots stained with blood fit over his feet.

"What'd ya want, boss?" the man asked, his voice raspy.

"Boss?" Vanessa asked, turning to the boy beside her.

"We used to run together in a gang before this city went to hell. I was the leader...I guess old nicknames die hard."

"So you're a street rat?" Vanessa stated, crossing her arms over her full leather clad chest.

"Call it what you want, babe." Jhonen shrugged, turning back to the older man. "This gal's sister has a rare blood disease and needs a cure."

"Can't do nuttin' without a specimen." Crowley responded, stuffing his fists into the pockets of his jeans.

"You want her blood?" Vanessa asked, a little unnerved.

"Well duh." the man drawled, rolling his ruby orbs. "Gotta analyze it to find out what I'm dealin' with."

"Fine." Vanessa spat, hating the idea of having to open Rachel's flesh. "I'll have it to you by tomorrow night. Trigon sends me on assignments every night at eight sharp."

"You know where 'ta find me." Crowley yawned, slipping behind the curtain once more.

!

!

!

If there was one thing Trigon wasn't, it was an idiot. Gene Co. had security cameras and speakers on literally every square foot of it's building. Vanessa knew privacy didn't exist within these walls. So she'd have to come up with a plan to get Rachel's blood without her or Trigon knowing. The blue eyed girl laid unmoving in her spacious bed, running over different scenarios in her head. She groaned after about thirty minutes and ran both hands through her long violet hair. She felt a slight scratching sensation from her nails on her scalp. Sapphire eyes widened with an idea. She pulled her hands down quickly and stared at her ice blue acrylic nails.

Trigon had gotten tired of Vanessa's natural nails breaking, causing the girl to slow her work progress. So the man called for a manicurist once a month for fill ins. They were just the right length for her to hide a tiny needle underneath one. A wicked smile formed across her lips, leaping from her bed and rummaging through her dresser. She came to a box of thumb tacks, quickly pulling one of the needles from it's base. Using a bit of super glue, she secured the needle to the underside of her index finger.

Now, her plan could commence. She crept down the hallway to her sister's room, using the key she'd swiped from Trigon to open the door. Rachel sat upright in her bed, staring at the violet sheets.

"Rae?" she whispered, alerting the violet eyed girl. "You alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I...uh... thought I heard something." Vanessa lied, hoping her sister couldn't tell.

"You're paranoid." Rachel deadpanned.

"Probably so." Vanessa replied, moving to sit beside her sister on the bed. "I'm just terrified of something happening to you."

Now was her chance, she grabbed hold of Rachel's left hand and squeezed hard. Causing the needle to puncture the tender ivory flesh. Rachel squeaked due to the sharp pain, jerking her hand away to see the steady flow of blood now coming from the wound in her palm.

"Oh my, I'm sorry!" Vanessa pretended to be horrified, moving to grab some tissues from the nightstand. "I just filed my nails and I guess they're a little sharp."

"That's okay." Rachel muttered, pressing the tissues to the wound. However, it wasn't enough to stop the bleeding. Drops of crimson fell from her hand and onto the floor. The younger sister reached for her belt and pulled out a clear tube. She opened the top and ran the roller top across her sister's cut, sealing it.

"What is that?"

"It's like a liquid band-aid. Seals anything instantly, sort of like super glue. It will eventually dissolve though."

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem. You should sleep, it's past five in the morning."

"I'll sleep when I feel like it." Rachel leaned back against the head board, closing her eyes. While she wouldn't be seen, Vanessa ran a small vile through the blood on the floor, collecting about an ounce. She slipped it into her pocket just as Rachel's violet eyes opened again.

"Shouldn't you be asleep? I mean you came home around two this morning."

"I'm fine." Vanessa smiled, trying to stifle the yawn she felt building in her throat. "I don't have to be up until seven tonight."

"Go to bed, Nessa." Rachel glared hard at her sister. Although she was the one in bed, vulnerable, the elder Roth still felt the need to be protective and authoritative towards her little sister.

"Fine, you don't have to look at me like that." Vanessa held her hands up in mock surrender, kissing her sister on the forehead and leaving the room, having obtained her objective.


End file.
